What A Father Would Do
by SomebodyAwesomeSauce
Summary: A poetic-ish take on Callaghan's perspective of the events covered in Big Hero 6, with some minor original content. One-shot.


"YOU DID THIS! YOU KNEW IT WASN'T READY!"

He lunged forward, breathing unsteady.

Arms reached out, weak but able,

To keep the elderly roboticist stable.

He strained at the bonds, his muscles failing.

He did what he could to keep from wailing.

 _She's gone, she's DEAD!_ a voice was crying,

The little hope inside him dying.

Overcome and dragged away,

He heard a gruff, low voice say,

"I want this island sealed off!"

"Right away!"

Men scurried to meet the General's commands.

Krei is frozen, shocked where he stands.

Robert can't take it as he is pushed back.

His resolve strengthens, heart turning black.

He has but one thought as he is excused.

Over this thought, he mulled and he mused.

Every few months, even years, perhaps,

Callaghan smiles coldly during a lapse.

One day he laughed as his thought came to light.

He knew that soon, there would be a fight.

The means to an end stood in Callaghan's way;

A clever young boy who kept potential at bay.

As he stood on the stage showing off his invention,

Which Callaghan eyed with a judge's discretion,

The professor's eyes sparked with a twisted intention.

He knew, then and there, as the audience cheered,

As he smiled kindly but inwardly leered.

His nodded approval and fatherly grin

Was all it would take for Robert to win.

He approached the small group while they celebrated,

The younger Hamada clearly elated.

By his brother's side he would stick,

Working on projects amazingly sick,

He received the object from a simple wrist flick,

The robot that Krei had attempted to quick.

Baby blues hardened as the businessman passed,

In sickening hate at the source ever last.

His eyes softened, keeping up the facade,

As he handed Hiro a folded white card.

A moment flashed by between the two males,

Although the mood of the space remained stale,

Where scrawny legs appeared to quail.

The letter accepted with shaking hands,

A gap-toothed grin stretched up to the man;

Unknowingly Hiro approved of his plan

To take from Krei whatever he can.

All that was left was to escape the fire

As Robert Callaghan: Innocent Liar.

He found the transmitter and wore the crown,

Flames scorching hot as the ceiling broke down.

His smile faltered, becoming a frown,

As a voice, unexpected, called from the grounds.

"Professor!"

 _Tadashi_. The poor boy was here,

To rescue his mentor, motivation clear.

Although invisible, Robert could tell,

Hiro had not entered as well,

Not followed his brother into this hell.

Upon second thought, Tadashi could avail,

Be of assistance should his plan at all fail.

Before he could yell for the student's attention,

His thoughts were beheld by another convention.

A pillar gave out, its warrantee finished

And with it, a bright young soul was diminished.

Preceding the force that he knew would apply,

The old man adapted with no time to cry

For the boy he'd inadvertently killed on the fly;

The student who'd grown under Callaghan's eye.

Robert vanished in smoke, disappeared in the flame,

Knowing that nothing would ever be the same.

After this was a time when he needed to hide,

Should not be seen after he'd died.

Stowed away to a warehouse, its interior vast,

In a new home to dredge up his past.

Until one day, some time had since passed,

Beneath an open pane of glass,

A curious, single brother decided to peer

To see his own robots reverse-engineered.

The kid could not know, could not find out,

Before the last of Robert's plans came about.

Hiro was chased with a nurse-bot in tow,

As Callaghan manipulated bots to and fro,

All he wanted was for the boy to go

Hopefully without spotting the Silent Sparrow.

Out he was pushed, then caught by his friend.

Callaghan knew that this wasn't the end.

He had to pack up, close shop and leave.

That boy would become more than a peeve.

With the fruits of his labour coming to light,

Robert continued along with his plight;

Bring unto Krei an absolute blight,

Cause his efforts and self to take flight.

The elder set out on an ocean of black,

Knowing from where to get a piece back,

Of the project that ultimately got him to crack,

Letting his guilt and repentance lack.

Robert returned with the second of thirds,

Emerging from shadows without any words.

He saw some movement under a lamp,

Hiro deciding to move his camp.

Ignoring the genius, Robert approached,

The cement of the dock his microbots broached.

The arrival of others diverted his interest,

Tadashi's four friends and the boy had turned pest.

A brief surprise was soon-to attended,

The plush robot's design had been amended.

A blow to the body was all that it took,

To rid the large project from Callaghan's look.

A crunch and a pause, the air getting tense.

Callaghan pounced, gaining some sense.

The van was pursued, turned back to the water,

Only once it submerged did Callaghan falter.

Surely they won't need more persuasion than this?

He left them to choose, with a metallic hiss.

Three days passed in relative peace.

Robert enjoyed the productive release.

He had what he needed but needed to halt,

Six intrepid friends had entered his vault.

He couldn't believe it; they'd followed again!

Allowing themselves right into his den!

Despite their new suits, he would show them what-for,

Give them a sentence on their way out the door.

They each rushed at him, one by one,

Until their uncoordinated attack was done.

The swish of a hand tripped up them all,

It was finally time for the boot to fall.

Arm raised in an ark, preparing to strike,

Robert was tackled by the descending tyke.

The mask left his face, causing microbot rain.

Revealing to Hiro the culprit of pain.

Eyes staring wide, heart a stuttered beat.

Both held still at the impending defeat.

Slanted eyes narrowed, and further still.

Robert could see the desire to kill.

It was a look he'd worn, a long time ago

Before he had learnt to put on a show.

Appearing before him, a glimpse of restraint.

The spitting image of a portrait that Robert did taint.

For in those dark eyes, in that keen glare

Was reminder of a man who had always been there.

Vanished in ashes, dusted to dust.

Tadashi understood Robert's "all in or bust".

Brother to brother, as father to son.

Robert was clueless to what he had done.

Acutely escaping by the train of his coat,

The professor knew this was no time to gloat.

That encounter with death had come much too close,

Shocked his life down a decade at most.

He still had time left to do what he could,

And with this in mind he pulled up his hood.

A public event gave Robert some traction.

He would finish it then, with no more distraction.

It had come time for him to take action.

It had taken some cunning to set up his trap,

To get through the city while under a wrap.

The large chunks of tech had been problematic

But he knew that revenge was, in definition, equatic.

He laid in wait, not a shadow of a doubt,

But rather the shadow of an elderly lout.

"SET BACK?" he spat, voice deep in revolt.

The terrifying clatter grew at the insult,

And all but forced Alistair to bolt.

Krei was snatched up, at the mercy of a man

Who'd waited years for this moment, every move planned.

With chance on his side and a smart new creation,

Robert had soared, brimming determination.

A victor of circumstance had brought the time nigh;

Today was the day that Krei would die.

The establishment, shredded, filled up the sky,

If only so much time had not slipped by.

Interrupted again, bright colours and eyes

Extended Krei's time with an internal sigh.

He still had the chance to set the man free

But then... what kind of villain was he?

Pathetic begging sent Robert over the edge.

His mask returned, pushing out a dark wedge.

The team split in two and rushed to assist

One smarmy businessman who wouldn't be missed.

Unable to keep up, too many to count.

There were cries which soon morphed into victory shouts.

From each of his traps, a member leaped out,

Then up flew a robot, its rider without.

All too soon his resources were wasted;

A fist and a tumble had his own face pasted

With a trembling demeanour and pallid expression,

Robert began his shameful regression.

His inspiration gone and a dim future sighted,

A calm exclamation had his hopes reignited.

Once more he saw the Hiro that Tadashi had raised.

A reckless martyr who was both yelled at and praised.

A boy who was forced to grow up too soon,

And carry the title of San Fransokyo's Boon.

Into the portal did boy and bot zoom,

To save Abigail from his man-made doom.

The portal imploded, the test-pod received.

A nurse-bot was missing, the quintessent team grieved.

As well as a carer, a guardian and friend.

Tadashi was loyal, long after the end.

Through whatever afterlife, a promise was kept.

His family knew this, yet openly wept.

To Robert all that mattered was his daughter being here.

Over this miracle he shed a few tears.

Ushered into a cop car, uncertainties few.

No 'if' about it, that Hamada boy knew

Of what was to come, although he was slew,

The lengths that men go to,

What A Father Would Do.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading!**

 **Sorry for such a long break. This was originally intended to be released after TTTH, but inspiration for this one-shot was difficult to come by. I'd started writing this immediately after finishing the first draft of TTTH and got about… a third of the way through before school became too much. Then there was like… a five-or-seven month gap, and then I wrote the rest in two days.**

 **This is an indication of what will be done in the holidays, although I am unsure when the sequel will be published. More and more ideas keep coming to mind, and I'm sure I'm going to need a third book too, if not more. If luck permits, I might make it to four books.**

 **It feels good to finally get this out to you guys. Thanks for being so patient, and sorry for the long Author's Note. I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **P.S: Yes, I know** ** _equatic_** **isn't a word, but Shakespeare made up words all the time. I know I'm not Shakespeare.**

 **Thanks to Fernblaze the Fangirl for Beta-ing this piece! You rock!**


End file.
